Transmitting motion image through a data communication network is useful for domestic and industrial surveillance. However it may be difficult to install surveillance software. Under the Internet environment, for example, the monitoring station and the camera may need to go through various routers and firewalls. The steps of connecting the monitoring station to the IP camera may be complex and tedious, especially when the user is not familiar with how to circumvent firewall blockage. This may induce difficulties to the people without computer skill to use IP cameras, especially for the elderly. Security concern is another problem of the existing technique since personal data may be left on the computer being used.